


4 Times James Told Sirius He Was Attractive (+1 Time He Listened)

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "“Does your mummy call you cute?” James asked, staring at Sirius with more focus than he showed anything but his broomstick.Sirius stared back, his grey eyes wide but not as innocent as they should be.“My mummy says I’m the cutest. I don’t think she’s met you.”"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a fic like this, so this should be interesting. Also, I don't understand children and I'm not really around them ever so if they don't act like kids at all just ignore it.

1

Sirius is an attractive bloke. It’s common knowledge, the sort of thing everyone with a pulse thinks about at least once after they see him, even if they aren’t into men. Even when he was a kid, he was the cutest, and although stuffy purebloods weren’t in the habit of saying that to someone over the age of two, it was clear they were all thinking it when he was a tiny little five year old and was forced to attend his first pureblood gathering for the Winter Solstice. 

James was four at the time, and the Potter’s had brought him along even though traditionally he would’ve had to wait for the next year. James found Sirius sitting in an adult chair, swinging his legs back and forth for entertainment. 

“Does your mummy call you cute?” James asked, staring at Sirius with more focus than he showed anything but his broomstick. 

Sirius stared back, his grey eyes wide but not as innocent as they should be. 

“My mummy says I’m the cutest. I don’t think she’s met you.” 

“Okay.” 

James nodded, once, decisively and scampered away, leaving Sirius to look after him for a few seconds before he returned his gaze to his swinging feet. 

2

Two years later at the same Winter Solstice party, found both James and Sirius alone in the foyer together. Everyone else was either in dining room or outside, but they’d snuck off, landing in the same room as if by accident (except James had followed him while abandoning his thought process for where he should go, so it was hardly an accident but little James wanted Sirius to think it was one). 

Sirius didn’t say anything, just looked at him for a minute before sitting on the couch, his back against an armrest and his legs laid out in front of him. His shoes were clean but he knew he’d get in trouble if his parents found out he’d put them on the furniture. 

James stood by the couch, resting his head on his arms on the opposing arm so he could stare at Sirius. “Mum said if I ate my vegetables I’d be as pretty as you. I think she’s lying.” 

After a brief internal debate to see if he should ignore him or not, Sirius said, “I think she is too.” 

James nodded, glad to have someone on his side. He laid his head sideways, eyes still locked on Sirius. “How did you get so pretty?” 

“Cousin Narcissa says it’s in our blood.” 

“Blood isn’t very pretty.” 

“No,” Sirius agreed. “It’s too red to be pretty.” 

“Red is a good colour.” 

“I don’t like it very much.” 

“It looks good with gold.” 

“Gold is good.” 

“You’re very pretty. Gold would look good on you.” 

Sirius blinked at him. He was supposed to look good with silver. Did it matter? Gold and silver were both royal colours, so gold should be good enough for his parents. Even at age seven he didn’t trust that thought. 

3

James remembered Sirius from some of the pureblood functions he’d gone to when he was younger, but they’d never been formally introduced. The Black’s didn’t want their son and heir consorting with blood traitors, no matter how small. Now though… now they were at Hogwarts-- or would be soon enough-- and the Black’s couldn’t do anything about who Sirius spent his time with. James knew, in an abstract sort of way, who Sirius was. He knew that the person he’d called cute and pretty was the heir to one of the darkest and most powerful families around. Maybe it was stupid for James to not feel the slightest bit of trepidation when it came to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They’d bumped into each other getting on the Hogwarts Express and now they were sitting in a compartment, chatting like they were going to be the best of mates no matter who tried to stop them. 

James didn’t mean to bring it up, but the words were out of his mouth and he decided to be unapologetic about it. “Do you remember when I called you pretty at one of those Solstice parties?” 

“You called me cute first,” Sirius said, smirking. 

James shrugged. “Both are true. It’s really not fair. What are you doing harnessing unicorn energy or something?” 

“Ah Jamsie you just have to be born this gorgeous.” 

James cocked his head, frowning. “You don’t believe that.” Sirius froze, his smile from before stuck to his face. “It’s okay. You really are beautiful, but one day you’ll believe it. I declare it to be so!” 

Sirius’s smile turned genuine again, and he laughed, shaking his head. 

4

James was drunk, Sirius noticed as soon as he got to their dormitory. Him and Remus both from the look-- and smell-- of it. Sirius and Peter had been in detention, and apparently James and Remus had replaced the missing Marauders with bottles of liquor. 

A shared look with Peter decided that Pete would handle Remus and Sirius would get James. Sirius managed to get him in pyjamas, but decided that getting him to brush his teeth would be too much work. (He did have him drink some water though. He was a Marauder not a monster.) Once he was in bed, Sirius tried to walk away, but James’s hand was firm on his shirt. 

“No Padfoot. You hafta--” he yawned “hafta stay wif me. I get cold.” 

“I know,” Sirius said, disgruntled. James’s feet were legendary in their coldness, but James refused to use a heating charm on his blankets like a normal person, always claiming that they made him too hot. Sirius, a veritable heater, could understand the second part, but he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that James was cold half the time. Sirius sighed for good measure before he climbed in, knowing that it wouldn’t make a lick of difference to James. 

James immediately snuggled up to him, pulling Sirius closer like he was just a larger, warmer teddy bear and sticking his feet- ah make that  _ freezing _ feet between Sirius’s ankles. Sirius was proud of himself for only jumping a little when the inevitable attack came. 

“You’re so beautiful Padfoot,” James sighed, his words slightly slurred from both alcohol and tiredness. “So so beautiful. I bet everyone wishes they had someone like you. So great. Prettier than eeeeveryone else. So so great.” 

Sirius laughed quietly. He liked being complimented, more so by James than anyone else, but he was drunk right now. “Go to sleep, Prongs.” 

“Too pretty for me,” he mumbled. “Don’t care.” He tightened his hold on Sirius. “Keeping you anyway.” 

“Just try to get rid of me.” 

“Mm-mm. You might really leave. Gonna keep you ‘round for ever and ever. You can be my better half.” 

“I already am,” Sirius joked. 

“You really are,” James said seriously. Sirius swallowed, trying to dismiss it as drunk rambling. Prongs did tend to go off when he was drinking, but for some reason, Sirius couldn’t shake this as he usually did. 

+1

James was kissing him, hard, clinging to him, and gods everything about this made Sirius feel light-headed. When they finally broke apart, Sirius heard himself breathe out, “Fuck James.” 

Their bodies were still pressed together, and he felt more than heard him chuckle. “That’s exactly the reaction I was hoping for.” James took his head in his hands and kissed him all over. “Gods Si, you’re so- fucking- gorgeous. So gorgeous.” 

Sirius didn’t know why-- maybe it was the way James was looking at him, maybe how he was kissing him, maybe how he was holding him-- but he believed him. James really thinks that about him. 

“Of course I do.” 

Sirius realised that he said the last part aloud and blushed. “I- I just meant--” 

James shut him up with a kiss. “I know what you meant. And you  _ are _ . You’re pretty- and cute- and gorgeous- and beautiful- and…” he made a noise of frustration. “I can’t think of anymore words that mean attractive, but you’re  _ all _ of them.” James kept touching him as if he was trying to catalogue every centimeter of Sirius that there was. 

The words washed over Sirius and it was like he was hearing them for the first time. “Gods, James,” he choked out. 

James smiled at him, all soft and loving and Sirius thought for sure he would burst. “I told you, that first day on the train, that you’d believe me one day.” 

The nearly forgotten memory made Sirius laugh, leaning on James, who laughed with him, and stroked his hair and held him like he was the most precious thing in existence. James  _ worshipped _ him, and Sirius could see for the first time in his entire life why that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
